


Insecure

by figbash



Series: Nagron [47]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance, Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Arguing, Fanvids, Insecurity, Jealousy, M/M, Meta, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 16:38:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19338415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/figbash/pseuds/figbash
Summary: Don't worry guys, I made a melodramatic Nagron fan vid in time for Pride Month :PSet to "Insecure" by Jazmine Sullivan x Bryson Tiller.





	Insecure

**Author's Note:**

> I'm having a bit of fun in pairing these scenes with this song. But I do enjoy the complications of love in this one. 
> 
> Agron and Nasir are drawn together because they fill the voids of each other, but the contrast between their personalities also threatens to pull them apart. I think Nasir enjoys Agron's passion for him, but he doesn't realize that with Agron's particular passion can come violent jealousy as well. 
> 
> Isn't it perennially fascinating how Nasir turns from anger to arousal when he confronts Agron in their room after Agron has attacked Castus? There's a certain base animalism to it. 
> 
> Maybe a part of Nasir's conscience is telling him that he should put a finer point on his opposition to Agron's behavior. But maybe Nasir's still a little drunk, and Agron's blustering declarations of love and devotion are too foolish and pure to resist, and maybe Nasir can deal with that another day and just let this huge wild-eyed bear eat him alive. I dunno.
> 
> Do you think Nasir had a subconscious awareness of Agron's dual natures from the beginning? Does it charm him to see a blood-soaked Agron snarling in battle and contrast him with the Agron that bends down to kiss his chest in a moment of post-coital tenderness? Is Sweet BB Nas just looking for Agron The Alpha Male to dick him down real good??
> 
> I kid.
> 
> But I do love how these two crazy kids encounter a serious issue in their relationship and instead of talking it out they get sidetracked and have a hardcore fuck session instead. It's entertaining to see them bumble through things like that. They're human, they're flawed, and they will make many mistakes as new Goat Dads, but I think they'll be fine in the end.


End file.
